


I just want you to be happy

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: A World Where Dipper is Slightly More Badass [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Where Dipper is 10k, AU Where Dipper is Slightly More Badass, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Lounge Singing, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Mabel is Too, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: I've decided that the appeal of this story idea is too much to let lie, so I'm going to write more for this story series until I'm done with it.
Relationships: 10k & Mabel Pines, 10k & Miss Tori, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Miss Tori
Series: A World Where Dipper is Slightly More Badass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781653
Kudos: 1





	I just want you to be happy

The group waits for 10k to return, asking what he was laughing about with the barkeep.

"Nothing important. He does some kind of standup show on Thursdays and wanted to know what I thought of a couple of his jokes." 10k shrugs, his eyes on the very pretty dark-haired girl on the stage.

The others trade looks, "Seriously?" Murphy asks, "There's no way that's what that was about."

"Drop it, Murphy," 10k says without looking away from the stage, "I'm trying to listen to her."

The other's go back to listening to this particular song. Addy recognizes it almost immediately, "Oh wow. This is definitely one way to play this song."

"And it doesn't make me nervous,

If anything, I'm restless,

Aye I've been around

I've seen it all~"

"Wow," Doc says as the song goes on, "This is, uh, this is an interesting song."

Warren clears her throat, the others look at her, except 10k, and she nods to where he's enraptured.

They nod in turn.

"You know her, kid?" Warren asks as the song winds down.

"A long time ago I did. Her singing has gotten a lot better since then. I wonder if she'd recognize me now." He answers in a wistful tone. The crowd breaks into applause, 10k stands to applaud the girl himself.

The girl walks off stage, and the announcer walks back on stage. "Wowza! Miss Tori taking away the show again! Now, put your hands together, for Arteria!" A blonde woman walks on stage, but the force keeping 10k spellbound is gone.

The others do their best to wheedle answers out of 10k, but he's less than forthcoming.

Just when it feels like he may crack an older woman approaches the table. She stops, looking at each of them in turn, before addressing 10k.

"Please excuse me if this is terribly strange, but, do you know the name of the eighth and a half president?"

At this point, the rest of delta-x-ray-delta feel like they're losing their minds at the strangeness of this place. More so when 10k answers, "You mean Quentin Trembley?" The woman seems pleased.

"That's it exactly. Would you please follow me, sir? I believe we have some things to discuss in private."

10k nods, "I'll be back later guys!" he's all but bouncing after the woman.

From the front room, she guides him first through a larger changing area, then back to some private rooms. She knocks twice on the door, gesturing him through.

Inside is his twin sister, who he hasn't seen in ten years.

Mabel throws herself at 10k, hugging him tight and dragging them both to the floor.

"OhmygodDipperI'vemissedyousomuchareyouokay?" She word vomits at him. "Please tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine Mabel! Give me a second to answer. Are you okay? what are you doing here?"

"It's some of the easiest, best paying work these days." She shrugs.

He hugs her tighter, "Are you happy? Here? Please say yes. I just want you to be happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that the appeal of this story idea is too much to let lie, so I'm going to write more for this story series until I'm done with it.


End file.
